Bimensuel
by La'ienth
Summary: TRAD : C'est l'heure du kinapping bimensuel de Dawn, même si celui-ci est légèrement différent de ceux dont elle a l'habitude. très léger crossover Esprit Criminel


**Titre original : **Bimonthly

**Author : **Incensio Lady

**Traduction : **La'ienth

**Disclaimer **: C'est une traduction d'Incensio Lady, donc ce n'est pas à moi, et Dawn ne m'appartient pas non plus (snif !)

* * *

**Bimensuel**

Dawn cogna sur le volant de sa voiture et jura. La voilà au fin fond de nulle part et sa voiture devait évidemment mourir à cet instant précis. Elle repêcha son téléphone et jura de nouveau comme l'appel se coupa une seconde après qu'elle eut composé le numéro.

Elle resta assise quelques minutes à jurer contre la vie en général et en regardant la route déserte de Spokane, quand un camion-remorque s'arrêta devant sa voiture. Deux hommes en descendirent, le plus costaud du côté conducteur et un plus maigre du côté passager, et ce n'était pas suspect du tout.

Dawn soupira comme les deux hommes traversèrent nonchalamment la route poussiéreuse pour se tenir l'un de chaque côté de sa voiture, il semblait qu'il était temps pour son kidnapping bimensuel, et dire qu'elle avait espérer passer au travers avec juste l'enlèvement avorté par de classiques démons visqueux à Cleveland la semaine dernière, mais non, pas si chanceuse.

« Besoin d'un tour ? » Le plus trapu se pencha vers la fenêtre côté conducteur. Dawn roula des yeux, non j'aime juste rester assise ici.

« Non merci, je vais juste faire signe à quelqu'un de s'arrêter, les mecs de l'agence de location peuvent juste venir et reprendre leur foutue voiture. »

M. Maigrelet tiqua en périphérie, elle sourit, quelqu'un était nerveux.

« On vous offre un tour, on va vers Spokane. » M. Trapu était de façon évident le mec en charge.

« Pas foutrement moyen. » Dawn jura dans sa barbe.

Ils battirent en retraite et s'agitèrent pendant quelques minutes alors que les homes devenaient de plus en plus frustrés, et Dawn ne fut pas le moindre du monde surprise quand M. Costaud brisa la vitre et l'assomma, les kidnappeurs n'étaient pas très subtils de nos jours.

Dawn se réveilla à l'arrière du camion au son d'une mauvaise musique des années 90 et des arbres défilant au-dessus de sa tête. Ses mains étaient attachées, tout comme ses pieds, et sa bouche était couverte par du ruban adhésif, ce qui était chiant parce que ce truc laissait de sérieux résidus et lui faisait gercer les lèvres. Dawn testa ses liens, ils étaient en fait plutôt doués, ces gars devaient avoir de l'entraînement ; elle aurait pu se détacher, mais il lui semblait qu'il serait préférable s'ils pensaient qu'elle était toujours totalement impuissante, donc elle les desserra juste un petit peu.

Les arbres au-dessus de sa tête disparurent et la remorque s'arrêta. M. Costaud, qui selon ce qu'elle avait écouté était appelé Paul, la tira hors du camion et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Il la lorgna d'un air mauvais, mais le couteau qu'il tira ne servit qu'à couper ses liens.

Ils la laissèrent se relever et semblèrent un peu perturbés quand, au lieu de hurler, elle enleva simplement les feuilles de sa veste et les regarda.

Ils semblaient attendre qu'elle fasse quelque chose, donc elle pencha la tête et mis les mains sur ses hanches.

« Alors ? C'est vous les kidnappeurs, ici. Et ensuite ? »

Paul eut un sourire suffisant devant sa bravade et se tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Johnny, pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas pourquoi elle est ici. » L'autre, Johnny supposait-elle, alla à l'arrière du camion et en sortit un arc composite, qui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à ceux dont Faith apprenaient aux bébés Tueuse à s'en servir quand Dawn était à Cleveland pour Noël.

« C'est la saison de la chasse, chérie, et tu es la proie. » Il sourit d'un air suffisant et leva l'arc. Dawn renifla.

« C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire, pas de menace sur ma vertu ou de torture jusqu'à ce que j'implore pitié, vous allez juste me donner la chasse ? Sérieusement, c'est sensé me faire peur ? »

Paul et Johnny parurent un peu perturbés, et Johnny regarda Paul pour une réponse. Paul lança un grondement vers Dawn et saisit l'arc de la main de John et le pointa vers elle.

« Tu ferais mieux de courir, petite, tu seras vraiment morte qu'on te torture ou pas. » Il fit un pas vers elle, menaçant, et Dawn roula des yeux. C'était la première règle du kidnapping, ne jamais s'approcher d'un captif détachés assez près pour qu'il puisse vous attaquer.

Dawn fit un simple balayage de la jambe et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez, récupérant l'arc comme Paul tombait, Johnny se fit assommer par celui-ci quand Dawn se retourna et lui balança à plein vitesse en plein dans la figure. Elle toucha prudemment du pied ses ravisseurs à plusieurs reprises avant de reposer l'arc dans la remorque. Dawn frappa Paul de nouveau quand il essaya de remuer et les attacha ensuite à la Spike, ce qui était complètement indétachable, et les chargea dans le camion. Johnny fut facile, mais Paul était tout en satanés muscles et elle en sentait chaque gramme comme elle le hissait.

Les clés étaient toujours sur le contact quand elle s'engouffra dans le camion et en regardant la piste derrière elle, elle devina qu'il n'allait pas lui falloir longtemps pour se perdre, elle fit demi-tour et commença à redescendre le long de la route sale. Dawn toucha ses lèvres en conduisant, retirant un peu de colle et touchant la peau, elle avait raison, elle allait avoir les lèvres sérieusement gercées à cause de ce ruban adhésif.

Elle trouva le barrage de la route à la quarante-sixième minute de son périple en voiture à travers de l'Amérique sauvage et elle fut plutôt soulagée quand de nombreuses voix lui crièrent de sortir de la voiture et de s'allonger sur le sol.

Le regard sur leur visage quand elle sortit racheta sa journée, elle se congratula intérieurement et regarda un homme assez musclé, une femme au style sophistiqué et un homme noir que même Faith ne chatouillerait pas sortir de la foule et la regarder d'un air spéculatif. Ah, les gens en charge.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas moi que vous cherchez, donc je devine que les deux idiots attachés à l'arrière avaient déjà fait le coup de 'enlèvement et chasse' avant. » Elle vit ceux qui étaient parvenus à se hauteur se ruer vers le camion, et les regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Vous devriez peut-être vérifier le plus maigrelet, je l'ai tapé un peu fort et il n'a pas remué de toute l'heure. » Dawn se retourna vers Ceux Qui Étaient En Charge et qui semblaient un peu perturbés devant son auto-sauvetage. Elle leur serra la main et sourit.

« Je suis Dawn Summers, et ceci n'est pas aussi inhabituel qu'on pourrait le croire. » Le sourire de M. Muscle devint vraiment forcé et Dawn eut un large sourire, et bien, peut-être que cette journée n'allait pas être un complet désastre après tout.

**Fin**


End file.
